Drunk in Winter!
by Diana L. Black
Summary: A James Potter se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ir a un pub en Londres muggle durante las vacaciones de invierno, nunca les dijo que quizá Lily, Mary, Alice, Marlene y Emmeline estarían ebrias, ni que quizá ellos tendrían que cuidarlas y tampoco que tendrían que buscarlas en caso de quizá, solo quizá alguna de ellas se perdiera.


Frank los iba a matar.

Claro que lo haría.

Esos eran sus pensamientos cuando estaba sentado en una de esas mesas de ese pub en el Londres muggle. Eran las vacaciones de navidad y James había decidido que sería una buena idea dar una vuelta por Londres Muggle. El alcohol pululaba por cada esquina y la música hacía eco en las paredes. Sólo había asistido por qué pensó que quizá podría librarse un poco de todo el aburrimiento de esas vacaciones.

Escucho las risas provenientes de la mesa de enfrente. Marlene McKinnon parecía estar contando alguna anécdota a las demás mientras estas bebían y reían como si no hubiera un mañana. Incluso Lily Evans estaba entre ellas, con un brazo rodeando el de Alice Smith y Mary McDonald en un intento de no caerse, estaban completamente ebrias.

Al parecer el único que realmente parecía de buen humor era Sirius, que bebía y bromeaba con Remus que se había negado a tomar algo y simplemente se fumaba un cigarrillo con la vista fija donde todos los demás parecían tenerla.

– ¿Pero qué les pasa a todos ustedes? Estamos en un pub, en Londres, somos jóvenes y hay alcohol, ¿qué tiene que hacer uno para que le presten algo de atención joder?–

James, Remus y Frank levantaron la vista hacia un Sirius parado frente a ellos con el ceño fruncido y una botella de vodka en la mano que acababa de pedir.

–Cierra el pico Canuto. –

–Oh por Merlín, Potter fue tu idea en ir al pub en primer lugar quita esa cara de malas pulgas y bebe conmigo. –

James rodó los ojos y volvió a fijar la vista donde una cabellera pelirroja se balanceaba sobre su asiento.

–Si pero no pensé que Lily fuera a venir cuando la invite... Mucho menos que fuera a estar tan ebria, ¡sólo mírala! ¡Ni siquiera puede mantenerse sentada!–

Remus le dio una calada al cigarrillo que tenía en los dedos y se encogió de hombros.

–Mírale el lado bueno, no esta tan ebria, si empieza a cantar a voz en cuello es señal de que ha pasado el límite de su propio límite. –

Fue entonces cuando la voz de Lily les llegó hasta los oídos, Frank no quería ser grosero pero se escuchaba como si estuvieran golpeando un gato, así que sólo lo atribuyó al alcohol, todos soltaron una pequeña risa mientras James se llevaba las manos a la cabeza con denotada frustración.

–¿Se supone que deba hacer algo?–

–Si yo fuera tú James, creo que iría a bajarla de la mesa antes de que la saquen del pub.– Dijo Frank cuando vio a nada más y nada menos que a Lily Evans, ebria como una Cuba, cantando a todo pulmón y muy dispuesta a subirse a una mesa.

James puso una cara de horror que momentos después Sirius nombraría "la mejor mueca de susto de James Potter que el mundo ha visto jamás." Se levanto de la mesa y camino hasta donde se encontraban las chicas, todas comenzaron a silbar cuando James bajo a Lily y esta comenzó a tirar besos a sus amigas y para sorpresa de todos incluso al mismo James.

–Vamos Evans, estas ebria, iremos por algo de comer y un café ¿eh, que dices?–

–Que tienes los ojos más hermosos que he visto ¿te lo había dicho?–

Esa damas y caballeros fue la primera vez en la historia en la que James Charlus Potter se puso más rojo incluso que los estandartes de la torre de Gryffindor.

Rojo como un tomate y con una pelirroja hasta las mismísimas de alcohol salió del pub quizá con rumbo a la cafetería un par de cuadras calle abajo.

Así fue como se quedaron Remus y Frank (Por qué Sirius solamente bebía y se quejaba) en un pub cuidando de Marlene McKinnon, Mary McDonald, Alice Smith y Emmeline Vance que estaban más del otro lado que de este.

Las risas, los berridos y los cantos les llegaban desde la otra mesa y al fin hartos de escuchar a Sirius con su berrinche acerca de "somos jóvenes en Londres y con alcohol" comenzaron a conversar y bromear un poco entre ellos, hablaron de todo y de nada pero tanto Frank como Remus no despegaban ojo de la otra mesa.  
Marlene fue la primera en ponerse de pie y anunciando que había tenido bastante de cotilleos y berridos de sus amigas ebrias entre risas y tambaleos tomo a Emmeline del brazo y alego que tenía que buscar un lugar decente donde orinar.

-¿Deberíamos dejar que se vayan solas?- Frank levantó una ceja no muy convencido al ver a las dos chicas caminando hacia la puerta.

–No te preocupes, creo que Emmeline no esta tan ebria.- Y apenas Remus terminó la oración se escuchó como Marlene tropezaba estrepitosamente con unas sillas mientras Emmeline intentaba levantarla.

-¿Decías?- Remus rodó los ojos y se acercó hasta las chicas para tratar de convencer a Marlene de que los baños del pub eran completamente limpios para poder orinar ahí. Después de unos minutos de discutir, logró que siguiera a Emmeline al baño.

Frank tomó la botella de cerveza muggle frente a él y le dio un trago. Sirius hablaba con él algo acerca de algunas mejoras que pensaba hacerle a una motocicleta muggle, pero no le prestaba mucha atención, estaba concentrado en la mesa de enfrente, donde Mary y Alice reían y cuchicheaban volteando de vez en cuando a la mesa donde se encontraban ellos, sintió las mejillas arder cuando Alice lo miró unos segundos antes de asentir en dirección a Mary.

–Parece que le gustas a la pequeña Smith.- Ese había sido Sirius, le apuntó con la mano que sostenía su botella y con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

–Déjalo Sirius.- Ese había sido Remus que había regresado y se acomodaba en su asiento, dispuesto a encender otro cigarrillo.

–Está bien Remus, en realidad.- Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, estaba algo cansado a decir verdad.

-¿Por qué no le hablas? Son amigos, no sería nada del otro mundo.- Sirius le dio un trago a su vodka y los otros dos chicos le miraron como si dijera que quería ser el nuevo mejor amigo de Severus Snape.

-¿De qué hablas?- Remus le miraba como si fuera un bicho raro y Sirius bufó rodando los ojos.

Él y James consideraban a la pequeña Smith como su hermana menor, literalmente; ¿Un chico molestó a Alice? James y Sirius le ponían cola de gato durante el desayuno, por eso Frank y Remus lo miraban como si se hubiera vuelto demente, quizá el vodka comenzaba a hacer sus estragos.

–No me miren así, solo estoy alentando a Longbottom ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?- Preguntó con cara de fastidio, Remus carraspeo un poco mirando a Frank con ambas cejas en alto.

–Bueno Sirius, si no me falla la memoria, el pobre Benjy terminó en la enfermería por pedirle una cita a Alice.- Sirius apretó la botella entre sus dedos y negó con la cabeza.

–Fenwick tenía malas intenciones.- Remus rodó los ojos.

–Eso no podías saberlo, ni siquiera le dieron tiempo a que Alice le respondiera.- Sirius se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

–Detalles, Lunático, detalles. Lo que nos concierne ahora es que nuestro amigo Longbottom invite a la pequeña Alice.- Las mejillas de Frank se volvieron rojas como las luces de neón fuera del pub.

–N-No, es decir… yo… Alice no…-

-No está.- Remus miraba la mesa enfrente de ellos con una expresión desencajada en el rostro, Mary McDonald estaba recostada sobre la mesa, aparentemente se había quedado dormida (o posiblemente se había desmayado) mientras ellos conversaban.

La buscaron con la mirada frenéticos por todo el local, Marlene y Emmeline emergieron el pasillo del baño y los miraron extrañadas.

-¿Quién se les perdió o qué?- Preguntó Marlene, tambaleándose un poco a pesar de estar agarrada de una igualmente tambaleante Emmeline.

–Alice.-

Para sorpresa de los tres chicos ambas estallaron en carcajadas, recargadas la una contra la otra y sosteniendo sus estómagos.

-¿Sirius?- Remus le llamó mirando con una mueca a las dos chicas.

-¿Si, lunático?-

-¿Qué tan ebrio estas?-

-No lo suficiente.-

-De acuerdo entonces tú quédate aquí y vigila a Mary… bueno a Marlene y Emmeline, Frank y yo iremos a buscar a Alice.- Sirius asintió con la cabeza y tomó a ambas chicas de los brazos mientras las dirigía a la mesa donde una dormida Mary alegando algo acerca de una fantástica motocicleta voladora que próximamente poseería.

Cuando salieron del pub el frío de la noche les azotó los rostros, Frank se subió el cuello de la chaqueta para resguardarse y Remus le dio otra vuelta a la bufanda que tenía. Miraron a los lados de la calle buscándola pero no pudieron dar con ella, estaba oscuro y ambos voltearon esperanzados de encontrar a la chica cuando escucharon el ruido de botes de basura, pero solo se encontraron con un pequeño gato que los había volcado en busca de comida. Frank suspiro haciendo que una pequeña nube de vapor saliera de sus labios.

-¿Dónde crees que este?- Remus se rasco una mejilla mientras volteaba hacía la calle.

–Pudo haber ido en busca de Lily y James.- Frank se encogió de hombros nervioso, Alice era un poco impulsiva… pero ¿ebria? No quería imaginarse en la clase de problemas que podría meterse. Se frotó las manos volteando a los lados buscando alguna señal de ella.

–No lo sé, puede que esté por aquí.- Remus se pasó una mano por el cabello.

–De acuerdo, no debe estar muy lejos, iré a la cafetería calle abajo, quizá haya ido detrás de ellos, tú quédate aquí por si esta cerca.- Frank asintió y Remus salió trotando calle abajo hacia la cafetería, tenía razón, no debía estar muy lejos.

Comenzó a llamarla a gritos por la calle desierta. El frío le calaba en los huesos, camino calle arriba, una o dos calles en la misma dirección, estaba a punto de regresar cuando la encontró, caminando erráticamente sobre las puntas de sus pies sobre la baranda de la calle, haciendo equilibrios imposibles para no caerse y cantando a voz en cuello "She Loves You." Frank suspiró aliviado al reconocer la rubia cabellera corta y se acercó a ella, la tomó por la cintura y la cargo como un costal.

-¡Bájame! ¡Auxilio! ¡Me secuestran!- Alice chillaba y le pateaba en un intento por bajarse y Frank le sujetó las piernas con una mano para que dejara de patearlo.

-¡Alice! ¡Relájate! ¡Soy yo Frank!- Ella dejó de patear y él la miró por encima de su hombro. Se había dado por vencida, Alice colgaba sobre su hombro, con la cabeza y los brazos colgando, pensó que se había quedado dormida y él pánico le inundó ¿y si se había golpeado la cabeza? ¿Y si tenía una contusión? Comenzó a moverla un poco y ella comenzó a murmurar cosas, luego se dio cuenta que estaba cantando "She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah, she loves you yeah, yeah, yeah, with a love like that you know you should be glad"

-Alice ¿te sientes bien?- la chica meneo la cabeza.

–Tienes un lindo trasero.- Las mejillas de Frank se encendieron y pudo jurar que se volvía de un rojo iridiscente y podía alumbrar la calle entera.

–Es…estás ebria.- Ella soltó una carcajada estruendosa que solo le confirmo lo que había dicho.

–Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad.- Frank suspiró y la acomodó sobre su hombro.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Voy a vomitar.- La bajó inmediatamente, justo a tiempo para que pudiera vomitar sobre un cesto de basura que había cerca. Se dejó caer en la acera mientras se limpiaba la boca con el torso de su mano.

-¿Frank?- el aludido se sentó junto a ella apoyando su codo sobre su rodilla, Alice se acurrucó junto a él.

-¿Si?-

-¿Qué opinas de los Beatles?- Frank soltó una carcajada negando con la cabeza.

–Que son malditamente geniales.- Le rodeó con un brazo y le dio un beso en la cabeza, Alice suspiró contra su brazo y comenzó a tararear la canción que antes había estado entonando.

–Soy un desastre ¿verdad?- Frank rió por lo bajo

–Un poco quizá…si.- Alice volvió a suspirar

-¿Frank?-

-¿Si?-

-Creo que eres lindo… y Mary cree que debería invitarte a salir.- El corazón de Frank se detuvo unos momentos antes de volver a mirarla.

–Creo que deberíamos volver.- hizo ademan de levantarse pero la pequeña guardiana le retuvo por el brazo.

–Se que no debería, porque le prometí a Sirius y James que no tendría novio cuando estábamos en tercero… pero te quiero Frank, te quiero mucho.- Su voz se fue apagando y Frank viró los ojos al cielo, era una noche llena de estrellas brillantes, y el frío lo hacía todo un poco más romántico, se frotó la cara con una mano y miró a la Alice medio dormida que tenía a un lado, negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro, se veía tan linda… le dio la espalda y un par de palmadas en las piernas para despertarla del todo.

–Venga Smith, súbete, te llevaré de vuelta.- Entre quejidos Alice le echó las manos al cuello y se sostuvo lo suficiente para no resbalar. Frank le tomó las piernas y la acomodó sobre su espalda, caminó calle abajo en dirección al pub, ella se quedó dormida sobre su espalda tarareando en su oído la tonada de "Ain't she sweet."

Cuando estuvo cerca del pub vio a lo lejos a Remus, que venía de regreso, mirando a los lados, buscando a Alice, levantó una mano para hacerse notar y este se llevó una mano al pecho, soltando un suspiro aliviado.

-¿Dónde estaba?- Frank la acomodó sobre su espalda de nuevo mientras Remus la revisaba.

–Estaba unas cuantas calles arriba, haciendo equilibrio en una baranda.-

-¿Se cayó?- Negó con la cabeza mientras Remus le abría la puerta para poder pasar. Se encontraron a Sirius en medio de Emmeline y Marlene, Mary seguía con la cara sobre la mesa, al parecer aún dormida, las dos chicas hablaban acerca de teñirle el cabello a Black mientras que este tenía la cabeza colgando fuera de la silla obviamente dormido y con la boca abierta. Remus bufó molesto y se paró detrás de él mientras Frank acomodaba a Alice en uno de los asientos junto a Mary. Remus tomó un vaso que había en la mesa con algo parecido al agua y lo vertió en la boca de Sirius que hizo un sonido extraño, se incorporó de golpe y comenzó a toser en medio de las risas de Marlene y Emmeline.

-¡Lunático!-

-Zoquete.- murmuró Remus negando con la cabeza.

–Te dejamos aquí para que cuidaras de Marlene, Emmeline y Mary y te quedas dormido ¡Perro inútil!- Sirius soltó una carcajada y se limpió los restos de agua de su barbilla

–Es que ellas no se callaban acerca de Fabian Prewett y honestamente, me agrada el tipo pero no pensaba escuchar acerca de que tan bueno estaba.- Emmeline se puso de colores y Marlene con la cara sobre la mesa se empezó a reír de nuevo. Remus se llevó una mano a la frente, exasperado y Sirius pareció darse cuenta de que Alice estaba sentada… no, recostada junto a Mary con la cara sobre la mesa.

-¿Dónde estaba?-

-Caminando sobre una baranda, calle arriba.- Sirius soltó un suspiro y se encogió de hombros. -¿Entonces? ¿La invitarás a salir?- Frank sonrió de medio lado y miró a Alice, parecía una pequeña hada con algunos mechones cortos sobre su rostro, y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

–Si, creo que si, pero ya que este sobria.-

Sirius sonrió ampliamente y en ese momento entró James, sonriente como nunca en la vida junto a una Lily un poco más sobria y con las mejillas casi tan rojas como su cabello, todos los que estaban despiertos voltearon a verlos con una ceja en alto, algo había pasado ahí, pero las preguntas llegarían después… junto con la resaca.

–Gracias a Merlín la encontraron…¿para que quieren sobria a Alice?- Preguntó James acercándose lo suficiente para revolverle el cabello con cariño a la chica.

–Frank le pedirá una cita a Alice, Jimmy.- Sirius sonreía de oreja a oreja y James abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Qué? ¡Sirius Black! ¿Qué clase de amigo eres? ¡Es Alice! ¡Nuestra Alice! ¡Traición!- Remus rodó los ojos mientras sostenía a una aun tambaleante Lily

–Alice ya está grande Jimmy.-

-Pero…pero…Canuto es nuestra hermanita... ¡ella prometió que no tendría novio!- James siguió discutiendo con Sirius gritando "Traición, me han traicionado señores" cada dos por tres mientras Frank solo sonreía mientras observaba a Alice dormir, si era cierto lo que ella había dicho quizá podría llevarla de paseo a Hogsmeade y comprarle ese disco de los Beatles que tanto le gustaba, le apartó un mechón rebelde de la cara en un gesto de ternura, sí, eso estaría bien.

* * *

**Sé que les debo una enorme disculpa por dejar tanto tiempo mi otro fic, pero descuiden, estoy en proceso para los nuevos capítulos, así que mientras tanto, les dejo esto ¿por qué? pues por que amo el Fralice, y por que es una ofrenda de paz aun que quizá algunos ya se olvidaron, en fin, espero que les haya gustado y ya saben lo que dicen, un Review al año no hace daño(? bueno, ustedes entendieron.**

**Diana L. Black**


End file.
